See Through
by RedIvy
Summary: Sakuno's all wet. Ryoma and Sakuno fluff!


"Sakuno, you better hurry! The rain starting to get worse!!!" Tomoka yelled, as she waved goodbye, and ran towards her house. Sakuno sighed. They were in the middle of practice, when the rain started. They had to cancel the rest of practice because the girls had to get home safely. They had left all of the tennis balls, and Sakuno had decided to put them back in the girls locker room, so they didn't get totally drenched. She sighed, as she ran into the girls tennis courts, with only her tennis clothes on, and hurriedly picked up the balls, as the rain bore down onto her.

She could hear the guys still playing on the male tennis courts. She always felt confused when the girls had to go home when it rained, but not the guys. It was sexiest, Sakuno thought, but realized, she would've complained if they had to. She smiled in relief as she managed to get all of the balls. Sakuno quickly ran towards the girls locker room, with the basket of wet tennis balls. As she reached the door, and pulled, nothing happened. She pulled harder, but to her dismay it wouldn't open. Oh no!!! I hope they didn't lock the door, Sakuno though, as she put down her basket, so she could pull the door with both hands. It didn't open. Sakuno sighed. She thought about asking the boys for help, but since she didn't hear anything, she assumed they had all gone home. She decided, she might as well go home, before her grandmother starts worrying. She had walked for 10 minutes, until something smashed in front of her. She jumped startled, and some tennis balls in the basket fell out. She realized the thing that had smashed in front of her, was an empty Ponta can, of grape flavor. She blushed knowing of only one person who usually drank that.

"Stupid…" She heard Ryoma's voice, say behind her. She jumped again, and turned around. There he was, looking even better than he usually did, (if that was even possible), since he was soaked. He rolled his eyes at her, and bent down and started picking up the tennis balls. She quickly went down to help him. They finished picking all of them up, in less than 5 minutes, without talking. Sakuno picked up the basket, and blushed as Ryoma picked up the can of Ponta he had thrown in front of her, and recycled it.

"T-Thanks Ryoma." she said, looking down. She watched his feet turn around from the recycling can, towards her. He stared at her, staring at his feet, for a few minutes.

"Look at me." he finally said, and she looked up quickly, out of surprise. He was smirking, with a tinge of pink staining his cheeks, as she saw this, she felt hers burning.

"You know…You really shouldn't wear white, when it's raining." he said, breaking the silence. She looked at him curiously. He shook his head and pointed his index finger at her, shaking his head.

"See through." he said. She realized he was saying her clothes were see through. She blushed and looked at her shirt, and to her horror, you could see her lavender bra, perfectly. She almost fainted out of humiliation, but he put something over her, surprising her. She looked at it, and realized it was his seigaku uniform jacket. Sakuno blushed, and Ryoma said,

"Put it on.". She quickly obligated, zipping it up. She realized it was too big, so it fir her like an oversized sweater.

"Thank you, R-Ryoma." she said, smiling as she blushed. He looked at her, a curious cat-like look in his eyes.

"W-what?" she asked, feeling self-conscious. He smirked, and before she could blink, Ryoma leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek. He pulled away, just as quickly. Sakuno was frozen. Did Ryoma just….kiss her?, Sakuno wondered. He turned around, walking. She followed him quietly. After a few minutes of walking under the rain, Sakuno stopped. Ryoma heard her footsteps stop, and turned around to face her.

"W-Why did you…?" Sakuno asked, but couldn't say the word. She watched him smile. An actual smile, not one of his smirks. Sakuno hoped he was going to say something romantic and sweet,

"Seeing your clothes as see through turned me on." Ryoma said, smirking as he watched her face turn tomato red.


End file.
